


A Fading Light

by Jamysl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea how this is gonna progress, Lots of Angst, M/M, Main Character Death, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, really sad, still in process, tw, will work on it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamysl/pseuds/Jamysl
Summary: Yuri Pliisetsky is tired, he's always tired, and oh so hungry, but he manages to hide it from everyone. That is until Otabek shows up into his life. Now he doesn't know how much longer he can last before he falls.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri is tired, he's always tired, and oh so hungry, but it doesn't stop him. It can't. 

He opens his eyes blearily and looks towards his half-shut blinds, wiping the gunk from his eyes and giving a little stretch. Mornings are always the worst. It's almost as if just waking up sends a deep ache through his body. Stretching his legs out and sliding from the covers Yuri gets up to turn off his god awful alarm. He sighs as he fumbles through his actions, putting on his slippers to protect his feet from the cold floor, and stumbles down the stairs to greet his mother.  
As he makes his way down he counts the stairs mentally one step, two, three, four…. This continues until he’s counted all 20 and made a note of it in his head. He pauses for a second trying to recall how much 20 has burned, how much of a deficit will this put him at?  
“Yuri is that you?” His mother calls earnestly from down below in the kitchen. He decides he’ll just look it up later as he heads into the kitchen.  
“Yes mom, good morning.” Yuri smiles at her as she looks up from her coffee and newspaper.  
“Good morning indeed, hun, you going out today?” Yuri looks around the kitchen, taking in the scene. No already prepared breakfast, so it won’t be notable if he doesn’t get anything, coffee is already made and still in the pot, nothing in it yet, he can easily skip this meal.  
“Yuri are you there?”  
“Oh, yea sorry mom, morning brain fuzz.” He smiles brightly at her, “What were you asking?”  
“I wanted to know if you had any plans for today. Being a teen and all shouldn’t you go out and have some fun with friends?” Yuri laughs at her joke,  
“Very funny mother but we both know I don’t have any friends to hang out with on the weekends, I’d much rather just relax at home.” His mother smiles sadly at him. She knows too well.  
“Alright suit yourself, but how about some cash just in case you decide to go out?” Yuri raises a brow in her direction.  
“Wow, someones feeling generous today.”  
“Don’t test me or I’ll take back my offer.” Yuri laughs again, enjoying the bit of banter with his mom. For the most part, his mom has been his best, and the only friend for his whole life. She was the only person he could be himself with and he loved her for that. But lately, he’s felt alone even when he’s with her.  
“Yea, I’ll take you up on the offer. Thank ma.” Yuri reaches out and accepts the twenty from her hands, deciding he might as well get out today and walk around, he needs the fresh air and at least he’ll be burning some calories while he’s at it. “I guess I’ll be heading out now, yea?” He says awkwardly, not knowing what he’s even gonna do. “I’ll see you around okay?”  
“Sure thing honey, be safe.”  
“Love you.” His mother smiles and lifts her paper back up.  
“Love you too.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yuri steps out into the cold air.  
The one good thing about living in New York is the fact that something is interesting on just about every block once you get into the city. The issue was that he wasn’t yet in the city.  
He groaned to himself as he leaned back and looked into the sky, this is going to be a god awful walk to the subway station. No coffee, hardly any sleep, just running on depression and anger. Might as well make the most of today.  
As he walks down the next five blocks he decides to look around and explore a bit, make some use of his time before he gets to the station and see what he can find.  
Just to his luck, he stumbles upon a cute little cafe. Being as socially awkward as he is, and honestly afraid to pay for a $3 coffee with a whole twenty dollar bill, he almost doesn’t go in. That is until something in the glass windows catches his eye. 

A tall man, with deep olive skin, slicked black hair, and dark tattoos covering his arms was manning the counter. Now Yuri isn’t exactly desperate. But being the awkward young teen he is, he doesn’t talk with many people, much less get any action, but this man. Oh god, this man was perfect. He was the exact persona of his type, down to a T. Yuri had to see him up close.

The bell jingled softly as he pushed open the door and the smell of baked goods and coffee wafted into his nose. Shit. He forgot that cafes are also known for their food. And right on cue, his stomach lets out a fierce growl. The cute barista looks up, Yuri can’t tell if it was from the door chime or the stomach noise. Could he have even heard the stomach noise? God that would be so awkward.  
“Welcome to Cafe K, do you know what you’ll like to have?” Cute barista guy says to him. And in this moment of luck, of utter fate, a pure whim, somehow Yuri manages to say,  
“Uh yeah, can I get a black coffee and your number?”  
And holy shit the realization came. Oh my god. Holy shit what did I just say, oh my god. Yuri can feel as his face heats up and he becomes increasingly aware of how many people are in the cafe and why can he suddenly feel their eyes? Are they looking at him? He wants to run, he has to run.  
But before he can do anything the barista chuckles.  
“So that’s one black coffee and my number, anything else?” Barista guy looks up at him with a playful smirk and Yuri’s heart just skipped a beat.  
“Can I also get your name?” He feels his face heat up but this is a chance he has to take.  
“It’s Otabek.” 

Fuck even his name is perfect. 

A/N  
so it's been a really long time since I've written anything and this might just be terrible but I really need to vent so I'm just gonna do it through this fic. I hope it's alright and if you enjoy or want to saying anything about it or give me critique then feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks a lot. But I cried for a good two hours and it's 1 am so I thought "hey maybe I should write and take my mind off things" But it turns out writing is also stressful. especially when you feel like nothing you do is ever good enough.

It had been two days since Yuri got Otabeks number, but he still couldn’t work up the courage to message him. And of course, he hadn’t given Otabek his number, he fumbled his way out of the conversation before Otabek could even ask. Plus he was afraid he was holding up the line.  
He still wishes he wasn’t so scared so he could just message him.

Yuri rolls over uncomfortably and sits upon his bed, letting out a long sigh, as he looks around for his phone. Feeling it dig into his stomach as he turns, he feels a shudder go through him. The constant reminder of his body existing disgusts him beyond words. Focusing back on the task and pushing through the brain fog, he searches up ‘Otabek’ in his contacts.  
Okay okay, you got this, just send a simple hey…. it’s not that weird and it will only get worse if you wait any longer. 

Yuri 3:25 p.m: Hey 

Fuck no that is bad. Who just texts someone for the first time at this hour? It’s the mid-day he’s probably working and- Yuri's phone buzzes. 

Otabek 3:28 p.m: Hey, who is this?

Shit, right you didn’t give him your number. What kind of idiot are you?

Yuri 3:29 p.m: Oh haha it’s the coffee guy who asked for your number 

Otabek 3:29 p.m: Ohhh that explains it  
Otabek 3:30 p.m: Its been a few days, what took so long? 

Yuri 3:31 P.m: Yea sorry I got a bit distracted with life and stuff. 

Otabek 3:32 p.m: Its chill don’t worry about it  
Otabek 3:33 p.m: got any plans today?

Yuri takes a moment to think about it before remembering he never has plans. 

Yuri 3:35 p.m: Nope, why?

Otabek 3:36 p.m: Well, I was hoping to get to know the cute stranger who asked me for my number randomly. My shift is done at 4 p.m, wanna come by? 

Yuri 3:40 p.m: I’d love to. 

This is a terrible idea. 

Yuri decides to finally get out of bed and get ready since he’s going to be meeting Otabek for the first actual time and have a real-life conversation with him. God, he isn’t ready.  
Yuri goes through the basic tasks of face washing, teeth brushing, and putting on some clothes, before he heads downstairs to tell his mom he’ll be heading out. 

“You’re going to see a friend?” His mom stares at him in shock at this new information. 

“What is it that surprising?” He laughs slightly at her overdramatic reaction 

“Yes! Do you want anything to eat before you go.” Yuri's excitement deteriorates a bit at this question. 

“No, we are going to a cafe. Thanks for asking though.” He replies, brushing off the suggestion as quickly as it came. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The cold outside bites through his jacket and into his bones. So cold it hurts more than anything.  
Pulling his hat tighter over his ears Yuri trudges on until he makes it to Otabeks cafe. 

The chime dings as he gently pushes the door open and he sees Otabek look up immediately.  
“Welcome stranger.” Otabek smiles warmly at him. Yuri can’t help but smile back as well. 

“Haha very funny. The name is Yuri.” 

“Can’t believe it took you that long to tell me your name.” 

Yuri grins a bit at that. Had it taken him two whole days to tell Otabek his name? 

“You ready to get out of here?” Otabek says, handing his apron to the girl making her way behind the counter to take his place. 

“Always.” Yuri opens the door for both of them. Fighting back a shudder as he feels the cold bite back into him. It feels like his skin is being torn apart from how dry the air is. 

“Where to now?” Otabek looks down at Yuri, awaiting instructions. 

And this is where he has failed to be prepared. He has no idea what exactly to do now. 

“Well..” Yuri fumbles trying to think, “There isn’t much to do in this area, so maybe let's take the subway somewhere?” 

Otabek nods, “Yea that sounds great.” And they continue down the block to the station. 

Walking next to Otabek is intense. He is tall, long legs and strong muscles, so he walks about twice the pace Yuri is normally comfortable with. He’s starting to feel winded and a bit dizzy but he can’t just stop. 

And then he does. But it’s less of stopping and more just, going down. Yuri drops. 

Everything goes weightless for a brief second and then his whole body aches as he blearily looks up into the sky. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Otabek asks staring down at him. 

“Yea just haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Otabek furrows his brow as if in deep concentration and then held out his hand. Yuri accepts it as otabek lifts him to his feet. 

“Alright,” Otabek claps his hands together, “How about we go to my place?” 

Yuri goes bright red 

“No no,” Otabek laughs shaking his head, “Not like that, It’s just you’re clearly tired and so am I since I just got off work. My apartment is around here so how about we just go back to my place and watch a movie or something.” 

Yuri slowly begins to perk back up. He can get behind chilling and watching a movie. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this. I originally started writing this as a way to vent out my own shit but I decided that I didn't want this story to be turned into something I hate in the future because it reminded me of a bad time in my own life. I'm still going to be writing it in the way that I planned from the beginning but I'm now going to be writing it as a piece separate from me and my own personal life. Just something I'm writing for fun. Also, I'm starting up my own original story that will be super fucked up with gore, horror, and stalker shit. Anyways if that interests you then please check it out :)

When they entered Otabek’s place after a short walk it became clear how much the tall-boy was living on minimum wage. It wasn’t necessarily cramped but it was definitely small. The front door opened straight into the kitchen, leading into a living room, and then a bed and bath. It was all Otabek really needed to get by but it wasn’t much for accommodating guests.  
Yuri didn’t care though. In fact, he loved it. The homeliness and comfort of such a small place made him feel like he fit right in.  
“-coat” Yuri faintly heard Otabek murmur.  
“Hmm?” He looked up to see the black-haired boy looking away from him with his hand gently rubbing his neck.  
“Um, your coat… Do you want me to take it?” Yuri smiled and rid himself of the heavy material weighing him down and enjoyed the warmth of the apartment in and of itself. 

“Thanks for taking it. I really like your home by the way! It’s super cozy.”  
Otabek laughed a bit and hung up Yuri’s and his own coat on a hook over the front door.  
“If by cozy you mean cramped then you would be correct.”  
Yuri moved further into the house, exploring the living room and looking out the window that overlooked the city.  
“No, I think it’s a perfect size. It even has a really nice atmosphere.”  
“You like the temperature?”  
Yuri turned around to see Otabek standing in the doorway to the living room, hand on his hip, and giving him a strange look.  
“No I mean it has a sort of feng shui to it. Y’know?”  
Otabek made his way towards the boy, giving him a light chuckle. Clearly amused by Yuri’s antics he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.  
“Thanks, I try. Anyways we came to watch a movie, right?”  
Yuri sat down next to Otabek and made himself comfortable. Fluffing up the pillow behind him, kicking off his shoes, and hiking his knees up to contort himself into a small ball of sweater and blond hair.  
“Anything you particularly interested in watching?” Otabek said, looking at Yuri who somehow managed to make himself even smaller in the corner of the couch. “Y’know you don’t have to worry about stretching out and getting comfortable. I wouldn’t even mind if you rested your legs in my lap.”  
Yuri blushed at the thought of being that close with Otabek. Feet in lap? That was on the verge of cuddling and cuddling would be way too much for his poor mind to handle.  
“Ah no, it’s fine. Curling up like this is super comfy for me!”  
The side of Otabek's mouth cocked up and he huffed out a laugh, “Suit yourself then. Anyways you can look through the movies on Netflix I’m gonna make some coffee. Do you want anything?” Otabek said, handing Yuri an Ipad that had been resting on the coffee table, as he stood up. Yuri took it and looked up at him, admiring the way his shirt clung to his back as he stood, black material stretching to the point you could see the muscles shifting underneath it. Could it just be for fashion? Or was this man actually too poor to afford a new shirt that wasn’t erotically tight. Either way, it was a show for Yuris eyes, and he couldn’t help but watch every shift of his skin.  
“Yuri? You good?”  
Yuri’s eyes shot back up to Otabeks, his face hot with flush as he managed to stammer out a response, “Uh yea I. Um I’d like some tea? Black tea would be awesome, thanks.”  
Once again Otabek smiled at the cute kid sitting in his living room and made his way back into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and setting out two mugs. 

After finishing off his coffee he took the two mugs back into the kitchen to find Yuri already loading up a movie onto the TV.  
“Oh, you already picked something? What are we gonna be watching?”  
Yuri grinned deviously and sat up straight.  
“I hope you like horror. And clowns!” Yuri huffed out, excited to see if he could make Otabek lose his cool composure. Nothing makes friends better than a horror film.  
“Oh awesome, what movie though?” Otabek to Yuri’s dismay didn’t seem phased by the suggestion of clowns and horror at all.  
“Uh it’s called the Terrifier I think? It seemed like it would be good and I’ve seen some stuff about it online.”  
Otabek set the two mugs on the coffee table and then plopped back down onto the couch. Watching as Yuri leaned forwards to pick up his tea and get settled back in.  
“I’ve seen a lot about it. I’ve been planning to watch it so this is perfect.”  
Yuri looked up at Otabek who seemed as if he was right smack in the middle of the couch, oddly close to Yuri, although the couch wasn’t that big, to begin with. ‘“Well let's get it started then.” Otabek grinned pulling a blanket from the back of the couch around him and offering the end of it to Yuri. 

Yuri hit the play button on the screen and so the watching of a horror movie for the benefit of friendship commenced.


End file.
